Nada esta prohibido para mi
by Rirukasabe
Summary: Quien diria que al irse a casa un amugo a jugar play terminaría así. Les invito a leer GruVia Lemon


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA, pero la historia si ¬¬.

Aclaraciones:

Dialogo: Hola- ella

Ruido o lo que sea: *suspiro*

Lo que piensa la autora: entre paréntesis ( Jajaja )

Cambio de escena: -ñaca- bla ñaca.

Cap único: Nada está prohibido para mi.

Todo era complicado para nosotros dos, mis padres adoptivos no me dejan salir casi de casa. A inicio de año conoci a un chico, o sea ya lo conocía, pero nunca le hable, solo me hablaba para felicitar a mi hermana, no es mi hermana exactamente, tengo padres adoptivos, ellos son una pareja que no podían tener hijos, entonces me adoptaron a mi y a Erza mi hermana, realmente la quiero muchísimo como mi hermana. Ella esta 2 cursos superior al mío, es decir, ese chico me lleva 2 cursos, lastimosamente.

Pero ahora jeje hablo con él y soy muy feliz. El es muy frío a veces pero cuando lo conoces bien es la mejor persona del mundo. Hablamos mucho tanto en chat como en persona.

-Hola Juvia

-Hola Gray-sama

-Ey ¿quieres jugar?

-¿Jugar?

-Si...videojuegos

-A Juvia le encantaría pero sabes cómo son mis padres :(

-Ah sí lo había olvidado... se que un dia vendras a mi casa jugar...

-Ojala a Juvia le encantaría irse a la casa de Gray-sama y conocer a gat gato 2...

- Si jajaja ellos estarían encantados de conocer a una chica como tu...

- Jeje *sonrojo* gracias Gray-sama

- Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad...

- Gracias Juvia se siente halagada por sus palabras- él me sonríe, su sonrisa es simplemente perfecta.

- Ojalá puedas venir a mi casa :(

-Okey

-¿Qué harás en el día de la juventud?

-Talvez valla pero solo me quedare hasta mi salida

-¡¿Hasta las 10:40 am?! Es muy poco...

-¿Y usted Gray-sama?

-Hasta mi salida tal vez...

- Es mucho, sales a las 6pm

-Si

-Juvia lo siente mucho Gray-sama pero Juvia debe retirarse

-Okey Juvia llámame después...

- Okey- me levanté y me fui a preparar el baño, entre en el baño y estaba pensando- Y si Juvia de dice a sus padres que se quedará hasta las 2pm... No creo que le digan algo, así salgo del colegio (aclaración ellos están en la media Juvia en 1ro y Gray en 3ro) y Juvia se va a la casa de Gray-sama mmm... Juvia lo pensara...-sali del baño y me fui a agarrar el teléfono y llame a Gray-sama.

- Hola Juvia

- Hola Gray-sama emmm Juvia a estado pensando y que le parece Gray-sama si... emmm sabes que a Juvia no le gusta mentir y menos a sus padres y ha estado pensando que Juvia puede decirle a sus padres que se quedará hasta tarde y Juvia puede irse a su casa Gray-sama...- escuche un sonido raro del otro lado dle teléfono.

- Juvia guau esto me sorprende... sabes te quiero y para mi cualquier cosa que me digas esta bien... pero esta idea me encanta- no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Okey Gray-sama Juvia debe cortar.

- Chau te quiero Juvia

- Juvia también Gray...-me corto.

- Solo dime Gray...

-Gray...- escuche su sonrisa y sonreí.

-Adios te quieroo

-Juvia también Gray...- corte la llamada y mi hermana Erza entro en la habitación.

- ¿Con quien hablabas Juvia-chan?- me sonrió picaronamente.

- Con...

-¿Gray?- asenti- Jaja mmm ¿de que hablaban?

-Juvia nunca pregunta Erza-nee-sa de que hablaba con Jerall...

- Pasar tiempo con Gray te da sus agallas, hermanita estas más...

- ¿ Extrovertida?

-Algo así jajaja okey okey las próxima no te pregunto nada

-Okey

- Bueno me voy a dormir ¿mañana se festeja el día de la juventud en tu colegio?

-Si

-Papá y mamá quieren saber hasta que hora te quedarás

-Ah Juvia bajará y les dira

-Okey- baje las escaleras y ellos estaban cenando.

- Hola

-Hola Juvia ¿Hasta que hira te quedarás?- me quedes pensando...

- Hasta las 2pm

-Mmm esta bien... solo porque eres responsable y por ser tu día. ..

- Gracias Juvia los ama- me subí rápida, agarre mi teléfono móvil y le envie un mensaje a Gray

-Me dejara quedarme hasta las 2pm!

-Que suerte hasta que hora te quedaras en el colegio?

-Mmm hasta mi horario de salida, luego podemos irnos...

- Esta bien ya quiero que sea mañana jaja

- Okey Gray ire a dormir adios te quiero

-Yo también Juvia

Desperté con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Me apure ya era tarde, me puse máscara de pestañas y un poco de labial. Me baje desayune rápida y sali de casa, llevaba unos vaqueros negros ajustados, unas botitas negras un poco altas, una blusa sin escote, pero mostraba los hombros; el cabello en una cola baja a un lado de mis hombros y un poco de mi cabello callendo por mi ojo derecho. Me apresure y llegue, se escuchaba la musica a todo volumen, entre la multitud lo distingui, era Gray-sama, llevaba un vaquero negro, unos zapatos enormes de la marca Cat (CAT Land Rover específicamente a mi en lo personal me encanta *-*) negro, uno remera blanca, con una campera liviana de color negro; el cabellos lo tenia desordenado y unos cabellos caían por sus ojos, me acerque lo más sigilosamente y saque el cabellos que tenía sobre sus ojos.

-Hola Gray-sama

- Wuou Juvia te ves hermosa- sentí el calor en las mejillas.

- Tu también Gray-sa...

- Sólo dime Gray... y ¿mi beso?

-Gray sabes que a Juvia no le gusta los besos de la mejilla...

- Pero hay excepciones, me lo dijiste- suspire y me acerque, le iba adar el beso en la mejilla pero se movió y no besamos, a pesar de que fue por "accidente", este era mi primer beso. Desde niña imaginaba que mi primer beso iba a ser lo mas hermoso, un cuento de hadas, pero realmente nunca me importó como sería sólo me importaba sentir algo por esa persona y el por mi. Sus labios eran suaves a pesar de ser un hombre, el me acerco más a su cuerpo y yo lo atraía más para profundizar el beso, eran cálidos sus labios, sabían exquisitos mejor que una nutella (el que lo probó me entiende -w- bendición del señor) eran dulces, me asuste al escuchar un ruido nos separamos y miramos a las derecha y ahí estaba la profesora de orientación de mi curso sonreí.

- Hola prof.

- Hola Juvia, y hola joven, harían el favor de poder esperar a tener mas edad para realizar estas cosas en público...- la mire apenada y asentí; Gray me tomo del brazo y me llevo a otro lado.

-Gray-sa... Gray ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?-dijo con total tranquilidad.

-¿Porque me beso? - estaba apenada, ya no podría ver a la prof. (Por eso no doy beso d ela mejilla ._.)

-Se veían bien y como tenía oportunidad ¿Porqué no? Ah y el labial cereza saben exquisito en tus labios- me sonrió con picardía y ne sonroje. Antes de que nos demos cuenta ya eran las 10:45am, como acordamos nos encontramos en cantina, y luego salimos del instituto, sin que nos digan algo.

-Mmm ¿Qué tan lejos queda la casa de Gray-sa... Gray?

-No tan lejos Juvia-sama- lo mire y me sonroje- Eres hermosa- lo dijo tan indudablemente que creí que fue una alucinación, lo mire y el hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir Gray-sama?

-Nada...- sabia que diría eso tiene un gran orgullo.

- Si Gray le dice Juvia, Juvia le dara un beso...- mi miro picaronamente y sonrió, se acerco hasta quedar escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Eres...- me beso- hermosa- me dijos entre besos.

- ¡Ey! Jóvenes no se atraganten...- Gray lo ignoró y siguió, pero por más que no quisiese separarme, lo hice estabamos muy en público.

-Nooo- dijo Gray como un niño que no quiere despertarse por la mañana.

-Lo siento Gray pero estamos en público...

- Esta bien- apresuró el paso y llegamos a su departamento era un lindo departamento y luego entre en su habitación- Acomodate... ¿que quieres jugo o té?

-Estoy bien gracias- trajo los controles y los conecto al play. Me entregó uno de ellos y el otro lo llevo el.

-Juvia...

-¿Si?

-Ven siéntate aquí- dijo señalando el piso entre suspiernas (no lo malinterpreten . o sea Gray va a abrir sus piernas y Juvia se va a sentar en medio para que el le enseñe a jugar ^.^) me sonroje un poco, pero me levante y me sente allí, Gray puso sus manos en mi cinturay me atrajo más a el, lo que causo que me sonrojara mucho más-¿Qué quieres jugar?

-Assasin Creed...

- Oh Juvia - lo mire- No sabía que te gustaba...

- A Juvia le encanta- me recoste un poco hacía atrás y sentí su formido cuerpo, era totalmente duro sentia, cada "cuadraditos" (como se dice vulgarmente) parecía una barra de chocolate (:'D); quería tocarlos.

-Esta bien juguemos un poco...

-Okey - jugamos unos 50 min pues ya eran las 12am, era algo difícil concentrarme, a veces Gray-sama se movía y... y lo sentía detrás mío. A veces cuando perdía contra el en un PvP (personaje vs personaje) me daba un beso "premio de consolación". Aun seguíamos sentados así, Gray me acercaba más a él.- Gray una partida más, si Juvia pierde hara lo que elijas, lo que sea...

- Cuidado con las palabras que usas Juvia-sama porque lo malinterpretare- lo dijo en un susurro en mi oido y luego lo mordió- Si yo pierdo también haré lo quieras, okey, empecemos- la partida duro 10 min y perdí.

- ¿ Qué haré Gray-sa...?

-Quiero comida

-¿Tiene hambre?

-Sí

-Juvia ira a prepararle algo Gray-sa... Gray- me levanté, pero el me estiro del brazo y estabamos en la posición de hace rato.

-Tengo hambre... Pero de ti...- de nuevo me mordió la oreja y luego lo lamió.

-Gray-sam...- lo dije con un gemido, me di vuelta y lo besé, ya lo queria hacer sin sentir pena, lo besé como si fuera el fin del mundo, sentía sus labios, algo fríos que rápidamente se calentaron (use la palabra calentar lel), empezó a mordermeel labio inferior para que lo abriese y dejase entrar su lengua, abrí y allí entro su lengua, que increíblemente hacía un beso mucho más deseoso, empecé a bajar las manos y toque su su formido pecho, hace unos cuantos minutos ya queria tocar, lo toque con deseo su cuerpo seguía algo frió, pero poco a poco estaba más caliente, cada parte de su pecho estaba endemoniadamente marcado y apetitoso, nos separamos, pues faltaba es estúpido aire. Lo mire, el tenía los ojos con un increíble deseo, sonreí y volví a tocar su pecho- Acaso quieres matar a Juvia con este físico tuyo...

-No, yo sólo quiero que ella y nadie más que ella lo toqué, Juvia te deseo desde que empecé a hablarte, te quiero, te necesito y te am- lo corte con un beso.

-Cállate Juvia ya lo sabe- seguimos con el beso lentamente me quitó la blusa y besos bajaron a mis hombros, yo no había notado el momento en que se quitp la remera pues ya no lo tenia, dejando al descubierto un byen formado cuerpo jodidamente bien esculpido, sólo quería tocarlo, el me había quitado el sostén, empezó a tocarme, aunque me de pena, eso se sentía jodidamente bien, necesitaba un beso de el, le agarre del mentón y lo bese deseosamente, senti algo entre las piernas de Gray y le parecia incomodar, con toda la pena del mundo empecé a quitarle los pantalones, y definitivamente eso era su hombría, estaba totalmente erecto lo que hizo que mi rostro fuera una competencia al cabellos rojo de mi hermana.

-Juvia. .. Tocame- lo dijo Gray algo no muy excitado. Lo empecé a tocar el gemio una ver y allí fue cuando el quito mi vaquero solamente quede en ropa interior, empezó a frotar sus dedos por mis bragas, se sentía más que bien, lyego metió sus dedos en mis braga y metió su primer dedo debtro mió- Wow Juvia asi estas por mi...- dijo moviendo sus dedos lo qie me hacia gemir.

- Y tu así por mi- dije señalando a su amigo que ya estaba muu erecto, sonrió y metió el segundo dedo, era increíble la sensación, simplemente excitante, empece a tocarlo, le toque la punta el cual le causo un gemido ronco sonreí, me acerqué y lo besé el metió el tercer dedo el cual se sintió bien pero cuando lo movió no hay palabra para describirlo- Gray-sama te necesito dentro...- me beso y se intrudujo dentro mió, espero a que me acostumbre y luego empezó a moverse, se sentía realmente bien , empece a arañarlo y me mordia el labio para no gemir alto, me beso para no lastimarme mas y empecé a morder sus labios, realmente sabian dulces sus labios lo relamia y mordio con el se movía bruscamente.

-Juvia me vengo- dijo cansado ambos habíamos llegado al climax, por un momento senti alcanzar las nubes, Gray se levanto y me alzo, me puso en la cama y se acostó cerca mio- Prometo nunca dejarte Juvia te amo

... quiero que seas mi novia ¿Juvia quieres ser mi novia?-lo mire sonrojada y lágrimas calleron d emis ojos, me acerqué y le bese.

-Claro que si Gray-sama

- Te amo Juvia-sama - me acurruque en su pecho y dormimos plácidamente.

Nota de la autora.

Que talllll tanto tiempo regres edespues de no s ecuanto meses me disculpo ppr la demora :( no tenja nada para escribir y ahora tengo nievo cell y lo escribo todo aqui :3 talvez en la semana suba el cap d eunos de mis otros fic pero le traje un lemon bonito gracoas de nuevo y nos vemos pronto.

Rirukasabe se despide feliz por volver -w-


End file.
